


Gold fetish

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Akihiko really likes Haruki's hair





	Gold fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The bar was almost empty, the clock ticking away and the needle nearing the _3 am_ mark. Akihiko leaned into his hand, narrowed eyes focused on Haruki as much as they possibly could with his swimming vision. The younger male was still chattering about something, flicking peanuts across the wooden counter.

Most of his hair had become undone, falling in deep golden strands over his face and shoulders. Akihiko liked short hair but he had to admit, Haruki's was very tempting. It was thick and soft and Akihiko wanted nothing more than to rake his fingers through it. His digits twitched around his beer bottle, mind already creating the scenario in his head. 

He saw it as clear as day, Haruki settled between his thighs and taking Akihiko into that inviting little mouth. His blonde lashes fluttering upwards so he could look at Akihiko as he took him deeper, the little stubble on his chin scraping at Akihiko's skin. He saw his fingers threading through Haruki's hair until they curled into the golden locks and pushed his head down further. 

He liked it fast and dirty, the thought of Haruki like that enough to send all the blood straight to his groin. But he also thought more of Haruki than just someone sucking him off. Haruki was lean, sweet, beautiful and deserved to be cherished. He wanted to pull Haruki into his lap, make him wither and moan until he threw his pretty little head back. And when he would try to hide his blushing face in Akihiko's neck, Akihiko would yank his head back with those lovely strands of hair between his fingers so he could see the ecstasy all over Haruki's face. 

He really liked Haruki's hair. 

"And then he- oi, are you listening?" Haruki's head was tilted to the side, his long bangs falling over his eyes.

Before Akihiko knew what he was doing, he reached to touch the golden strands, rubbing them between his fingers. Haruki's eyes widened but he said nothing as Akihiko pushed the strands back behind his ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked shyly. 

"So soft." 

"You're drunk." Haruki pouted. 

Akihiko shook his head, his fingers sliding down the loose strands spilling onto Haruki's shoulders, which made him shiver. 

"Do you like me touching your hair? " 

The drummer leaned forward, their faces suddenly having little space between them. Haruki blushed a bright red, his cheeks puffing as he denied the accusation and sucked in a shaky breath. He could smell the scent of alcohol and cigarettes on Akihiko's breath mixed with his musky cologne and it always made his knees weak. 

Akihiko's fingers slipped into the long hair behind Haruki's head, sliding deeper until they were firmly tangled within the blonde sea. He tugged it, Haruki's breath hitching and his mouth opening in silent protest. Akihiko used his free hand to cup Haruki's jaw, his thumb lazily drawing a line across Haruki's bottom lip. The way Haruki's mouth innocently opened further to let his finger inside made his cock jump. 

"A-Akihiko-" 

The drummer's lips covered his fingers over Haruki's mouth, their chins bumping as he leaned in even closer. They shouldn't be doing this out in the open like this but _fuck_, Akihiko couldn't stop. Slowly his fingers slipped away and he pushed Haruki's head closer, his mouth lingering over Haruki's parted lips.

_"I want to bury my hands in your hair and see the look on your face when I make you come."_

Haruki almost choked. 

Akihiko _really_ liked his hair_. _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
